


Sacrificing Sacrilege

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas once again at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificing Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Medea, my beta queen, and to my fellow witches. 
> 
> Warnings: This may squick the morally upright and religious. The Lord's name taken in vain, a holy concept is fouled and a Christmas tree is abused. Other than that, please read. Feedback, in it's various forms, is welcomed. 

## Sacrificing Sacrilege

by Jezabelle the Forthright

Author's disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine.

* * *

Sacrificing Sacrilege  
by Jezabelle the Forthright 

The long, hard, shitty day slipped away as Jim opened the door to the loft; well, the shitty part of it did anyway. Blair Sandburg, sexpot, was standing by the Christmas tree, wearing only a red ribbon tied around his neck. 

"Merry Christmas." 

Words failed to spring from Jim's lust filled mind; most of the blood in his head was quickly being rerouted from his northern head to his southern one. 

Panicking at his partner's silence, Blair quickly said, "I, well, I, um...oh damn. Do you want me or is this a present you're gonna want to return?" 

Finally a single word broke though Jim's lips, "Yes." 

"Yes, you want me, or yes, you want to return me?" 

Dropping his keys and jacket to the floor, Jim unclipped his gun from his belt and let it fall to the ground as well. 

Blue eyes, alive with fire, pinned Blair in place, as Jim slowly stalked his prey. 

"Yes." 

Unable to move, Blair shivered with anticipation. 

* * *

Slowly, Blair came to consciousness and smiled when he remembered why he'd passed out. It wasn't every day he had his brains sucked out his cock, especially by someone as good as Jim. 

Attempting to locate his lover, Blair tried to sit up only to find himself tied down. Tied down on the floor. To the floor it seemed. Looking at his wrists, he realized that Jim had conveniently used several left over 2 x 4's from the construction of a stand for the Christmas tree. <Kinky!>

"Jim," Blair called to a silent loft. 

Not knowing if Jim had left him alone, Blair started to panic. <What if Jim had zoned? How was he gonna get loose? Everybody would find out.>

"Calm down, Chief," Jim called, over the sound of the front door closing. "I was just down in the basement, getting your Christmas present." 

"But..." 

"And I was monitoring you every minute. I knew the second you woke up." 

Sighing, Blair had to ask, "Um, Jim? Why am I tied to the floor? I mean, I don't mind being tied up, but usually the bed is a better option, you know?" 

Smiling at his captive, Jim answered, "Well, you may be little, but you're not small, especially not that cock. And you're heavier than you look, so when you passed out, I let you stay where you fell. 

"You're not cold are you? I turned the heat up before I went downstairs." 

"No," Blair said, realizing that for the first time in weeks, he really wasn't cold. 

From his position on the floor, Blair was unable to see what Jim was doing at the table. 

"Hey man, you wanna let me in on the surprise?" 

A low laugh, something between creepy and wicked, was his only answer, and its ominous undertone sent shivers up Blair's spine. 

Whatever response he might have made was cut off when Jim turned around. 

"Merry Christmas." 

Blair's brain, while working, wasn't functioning on all levels, "I'm Jewish." 

"Hm, does that mean I need to get you _eight_ of these?" Jim asked, holding up the surprise. 

Blair's whole body quivered with eagerness. 

Jim's gift was a twelve-inch long butt plug, the color of an evergreen Christmas tree. It struck Blair as funny especially since the plug was, in fact, painted to look like a miniature Christmas tree, complete with colored balls and ornaments painted on. There was even a small, rubber star on the tip, which Blair knew would set off sparks when it slid inside his anus. 

Jim saw the arousal sweep over Blair's body, heating the younger man up even more.  <This is gonna be good!>

* * *

Blair was nothing more than a pile of mushy bones, but it was to be expected. Jim had thoroughly stretched and prepared his lover to accept the huge gift, bringing the panting younger man to a second shattering orgasm, and now Blair was ready to take his present like a man. 

Just as Blair had predicted, the star sliding through the loosened sphincter sent shockwaves through his body. Keeping only the star inside Blair's body, Jim rotated the butt plug. 

"Oh gawd..." Blair whimpered. 

Easing a bit more of the monster inside his new lover, Jim carefully gauged Blair's reactions, using every Sentinel ability he had; Jim wanted to be sure the younger man was as loose and relaxed as possible. Poor Blair hadn't even had a chance to see Jim's meaty cock yet, so he had no clue what he was in for when the time came. Jim had been blessed with a ten-inch long cock and all the benefits and curses that went along with it. He'd had men and women alike refuse to have sex with him because of the girth alone, and that fear made him hide his size from Blair. Jim knew that he wouldn't be able to withstand the humiliation if Blair rejected him, so he hoped that with enough preparation, when the time came Blair would want to tackle The Mammoth. At least Jim hoped he would. 

Returning his attentions to Blair, Jim saw that more than half the Christmas tree was already inside Blair's ass. Slowly he withdrew the plug, and then slid it in again quickly, making Blair call out. 

"More!" 

"It's coming," Jim assured, sliding the plug even further into the waiting orifice. 

"Mmmmm..." 

And finally, it was in. Blair's sphincter snapped shut around the base, leaving what looked like a tree stand remaining outside his body. 

"How does it feel?" Jim asked softly. 

"Full." 

Grinning, Jim twisted the base. 

"Oh fuck," Blair shouted, his own not so insignificant cock throbbed against his belly, seeking relief. 

"Do you wanna cum now or with me inside you?" Jim asked, tapping the base, turning shivers into quivers. 

Tossing his head back and forth under the onslaught, Blair couldn't think, "Jim, oh Jim. Oh please." 

Inferring his own answer, Jim sat up so he could untie his lover, but the image he saw made him pause. Blair Sandburg, Jewish though not devoutly so, was the picture of sacrilege-his naked body, arms stretched to the sides, bound to a wooden altar, his body ravaged by desire, smelling of sex, with a Christmas tree in his ass. 

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Jim exclaimed before untying his lover and carrying him up the stairs. 

* * *

Finally, after two of the best orgasms of his life and riding the edge  
of another, Blair was naked in Jim's bed, watching his lover strip.   
Blair saw Jim's hands shake, but rational thought had fled the first  
time he came, now all he wanted was a naked Jim with a real cock in his  
ass.

As Jim's boxers hit the ground and Jim's erect cock sprang free, Blair smiled lewdly. 

"Merry Christmas to me," Blair said. 

Grabbing his cock, offering it to Blair, Jim said hotly, "You want The Mammoth?" 

Without a word, Blair spread his legs and held on for dear life. 

It was the best Christmas of their lives. 

The end 


End file.
